Recently, measurement apparatuses equipped with video cameras are provided to detect vital signs of human subjects (such as heart rate) through non-contact methods. There are several advantages of extracting vital signs by video camera; it is convenient, comfortable, and safe to the human subjects, because of the wireless and non-contact operation of the video cameras. Moreover, compared with major medical equipment, the cost of a video camera is low. For long-term monitoring in home care, the lower cost is beneficial to the user.
When user accidentally takes a measurement apparatus equipped with a video camera to capture frames of a non-living body, such as a picture, a statue, or a doll with human shape, the measurement apparatus performs vital-sign measurement operation as usual according to information contained in the captured frames. However, since the non-living body does not have any vital signs, the measurement result may be a random value or a measurement error occurs, which degrades usage experience.